Footwear, particularly athletic footwear, are worn in a variety of activities including running, walking, hiking, team and individual sports, and any other activity where the protection and support of human feet is desired. In one configuration, an article of footwear includes an upper that forms a cavity in which a user places his or her foot. The human foot has various sections including the forefoot, midfoot, and heel, where the midfoot includes the arch of the foot. Every foot differs in both shape and size. While articles of footwear are sold in various sizes, the sizes are generalizations for only the size of the foot that the article of footwear may fit, and these sizes fail to take into consideration the varying shapes between different feet having the same size. Because conventional articles of footwear are incapable of accommodating varying shapes of feet, an article of footwear is limited to the number of people that find that article of footwear comfortable.
It would be desirable to provide an article of footwear with adaptable or repositionable eyelets.